The present disclosure relates to pontoon shields. The pontoon shields disclosed herein may, for example, protect pontoons from damage and/or enhance the aesthetic appearance of pontoons. A pontoon is a watertight float used to provide buoyancy for a water-going vessel or other floating object. For example, a popular application for pontoons is for pontoon boats. A pontoon boat generally includes two or more pontoons which support a deck that, in turn, accommodates passengers and/or cargo. Pontoons may also be used to provide buoyancy for a seaplane, barge, raft, houseboat or ferry, or for a fixed platform such as a dock, floating bridge, derrick, or for other stationary floating objects.
Pontoons are susceptible to damage from impacts with other objects such as docks, pilings, other watercraft, trailers, and the like. The deck of a pontoon boat may provide some protection from impacts if the deck extends outward beyond the edge of pontoons, but even so, the sides of the pontoons remain exposed to objects closer to the waterline or that might extend beneath the deck to impact the pontoon. Some attempts have been made to provide protection for pontoons; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,758,156 and 8,534,212 disclose pontoon boat fenders that extend downward from the deck of a pontoon boat over a portion of the pontoon. Similarly, conventional marine fenders may be draped over the side of a pontoon boat. Such fenders, however, are incapable of protecting a pontoon from objects that may impact the pontoon aside from the fender's placement, or at unexpected times when the fender is not in position. Further, the use of such fenders would be impractical with some pontoon applications, such as in seaplanes, where fenders would interfere with aerodynamics. There is therefore a need for pontoon shields that provide enhanced protection from impacts and which are suitable for a broader range of applications.
Additionally, some pontoons may have previously accumulated minor yet unsightly damage, such as dents, punctures, scrapes, and other wear and tear, due to previously having lacked adequate protection from impacts with various objects. Such damage may be difficult or expensive to repair. In some situations, it may be cost prohibitive to repair even minor damage to pontoon, and some repairs may be as equally unsightly as the original damage sought to be repaired. For example, repair of an aluminum pontoon typically requires cutting away the affected area and welding in a replacement section. Damage, wear and tear, or repairs therefore tend to accumulate along the longitudinal aspect of pontoons, where impacts frequently occur. Accordingly, there is further a need for pontoon shields configured to conceal damage, wear and tear, such as dents and scrapes, or visible repairs such as welds or grinder marks.
These needs are addressed by the present disclosure.